


A Moment Of Joy

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of missing scene for Bernie/Serena... </p><p>Set during 'I'll walk you home'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Of Joy

They have been hidden in the cupboard for hours now, Bernie has not really wanted to leave Serena, the woman presented a perfectly calm front but, slowly, she had been getting more and more drunk. Bernie had been the one to sneak out and steal several more bottles of wine. 

Serena greets her return with a watery smile that somehow manages to still make Bernie’s breath catch slightly. She sets the bottles down carefully, praying to every given god that the music will just start before one or both of them manages to make an idiot of themselves. 

It doesn’t happen. Serena had spoken softly, at first, talking about the time she had met Arthur, barely hiding her laughter even as the music, finally, cut in. 

“Oh… the music started…”

Bernie barely stifled her laugh, her voice slightly lower and huskier than usual. 

“Good, now shut up.”

She can’t help but wonder just how much of this is down to some kind of need to distract Serena and how much is just the fact she has waited, way too long, to tell her how she felt. Alex is, finally, gone for good and she can focus on Serena. 

Serena who she adores, Serena who she can’t help but love, even when the woman drives her all kinds of crazy. Serena who, thankfully, doesn’t argue with her, allowing her to pull her upright and into the warmth of her arms. Serena sighs, nestles closer and allows Bernie to hold her in silence. 

The music changes and again Bernie laughs softly. The music ‘At Last’ is clearly a message from Arthur, who had asked that they play the music mix he made for them all. When Serena finally looks up at her she can’t help her smile, kissing her softly. 

Serena’s soft noise of surprise turns, slowly, to clear arousal. The two of them break apart until Serena speaks softly.

“How long…”

“About three seconds after you cursed that idiot out for charging too much to fix your car…”

Bernie can’t help but smile.

“You drive me crazy, Serena… but I can’t help liking it.”

“So… every time we argued…”

“Yeah, I tried to put up with you, or fix whatever it was that went… wrong. I meant it when I said I wanted to be on your side…”

Silence falls before Serena slightly laughs. 

“So, even when I was… judging you?”

“Even then.”

“You never…”

“I didn’t want to…. Screw things up. I’ve done that enough times now…”

Serena’s eyes soften then and she smiles, finally allowing herself to push hair out of Bernie’s eyes, startled by the honest warmth there. 

“Well, now we can screw up together…”

Her words are followed only by the softest of kisses. Arthur, she thinks, would be pleased.


End file.
